Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, are typically configured to automatically provide a missed call notification for unanswered incoming voice calls made to subscribers whose devices are in a responsive state (i.e., turned on). For example, a missed call notification to a mobile device which is in a responsive state may include a voicemail indicator or icon indicating that a calling party has left a voicemail to a called party associated with a mobile device. A missed call notification to a mobile device which is in a responsive state may also include a missed call message indicating that a calling party had initiated a call to the mobile device which was terminated (either voluntarily or involuntarily) prior to being routed to voicemail. Currently, however, mobile devices are unable to provide missed call notifications to users when the devices are in a non-responsive state. For example, missed call notifications are not generated for calls made to a mobile device which is turned off and where the calling party chooses not to leave a voicemail message. As another example, missed call notifications are also not generated for calls made to mobile devices which are in a “flight” or “airplane” mode, during which the mobile device's capacity to place or receive calls or text messages is disabled. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.